Tenebris Lux Chronicles: Book one: Congregatio
by Megamagical
Summary: Ignitus. It is, as it name means, flawless. It is perfect. Everyone is happy, safe, warm, and content. It is the ideal world, a world without faults. A utopia. If only my life was. Welcome to Ignitus, a perfect world with imperfect people. A world of magic and technology. The world where this crazy story happens. Now then, what elemental magic do you use?


**Tenebris Lux Chronicles**

 **Mega: This is a new story of my own creation, so it does not belong to any fandom. I do, though, intend to do a crossover with Inazuma Eleven and or IE Go, so I will have to list it under the inazuma eleven category. I hope you like it. It is a magical school- based story where each student uses a certain element when using their magic. This will be explained later. By the way, this will be a series, and the series name,** _ **Tenebris Lux**_ **, means** _ **dark light**_ **in Latin. This book's name means gathering in Latin to stick with the theme of Latin names. Enjoy!**

 **Book one: Congregatio**

~Chapter one: Solus~

 _Ignitus*._ It is, as it name means, flawless. It is perfect. Everyone is happy, safe, warm, and content. It is the ideal world, a world without faults. A utopia.

I have never liked utopias. They always fail in the end. Thus, the roots of the word _utopia_ serve it well. It is nonexistent place, no place, as its roots mean when they are combined.

I personally prefer the word _dystopia_ , or _no no_ place. If you know about double negatives, you know that the negative words, such as "no", cancel each other out, thus making the word a real place. Quite the fascinating word, if I do say so myself.

Anyways, back to the topic at hand. Ignitus is a utopia, or, as I like to think of it, a so-to-be dystopia. Ignitus is a world that relies completely on magic, unlike its neighboring world, Earth. If you're from Earth and have never heard of Ignitus, don't feel too bad about it. Ignitus is hidden from Earth by a veil of highly refined magic. Even if you DID find its location and or coordinates, unless you possess magic, you won't be able to see Ignitus. If you can, though, congratulation! You are magical! Not like being magical is a good thing, but good for you.

On Ignitus, we do, surprisingly, have non-magic users. Or the _otiosums_ * as many high class magic-users would call them. On that note, magic-users, and especially high class magic-users, are called _opuses_ *.

I myself am an opus, but most call me an otiosum. I can use magic, but most people would like to pretend that I don't.

I didn't do anything wrong with my magic like most former opuses, so, by Ignitus standards, I am still an opus. Though, it's not like everyone else actually treats me like an opus, so I'm okay with being an otiosum. Hey, at least people will leave you alone if you say you're an otiosum. I find that to be one of the few perks of being an otiosum.

If you haven't already guessed, there is a MAJOR difference is the social status of an opus and that of an otiosum.

Opuses are richer, more popular, wanted, cared for, and are typically smarter than otiosums. They attend large schools, have many social connections, and are viewed as otiosums' superiors. In other words, they are basically the nobles of Ignitus, or that's what they act like they are, at least.

Otiosum, on the other hand, are poorer, forgotten, and generally overlooked common folk. They do all the hard, physical labor that most people would be horrified to have to do. They were, in a sense, the peasants and slaves of the opuses.

When I stated earlier that Ignitus was a utopia, it was only from the view of the opuses. For them, life couldn't be better. They had easy, laidback life styles that most otiosums could only dream of having.

Otiosums found their jobs to be vile, degrading, and overall retched. Who could blame them? While opuses partied and relaxed in their comfortable homes, otiosums had to prepare food, clean, build basic tools, and harvest food. They did the work while opuses took the credit. Very fair, right? Like I said, Ignitus is a dystopia, a place that seems perfect, but has many hidden problems.

Within Ignitus, there are seven continents like Earth, but the continents all answer to the same government, The _Una Regimen_ *. The Una Regimen is a large government run by fourteen head representatives, two from each continent, and hundreds of other lower ranked representatives. The system worked surprisingly well, though that might be because opinions of otiosums are disregarded almost constantly. I only know of one or two problems where the otiosums were given some form of a represented opinion, and those problems were somewhere along the lines of crop growth and distribution.

Truly, Ignitus was a dystopia, but many people saw life through a filter, seeing only what they wanted to see, so they just lied to themselves over and over again because that will help, won't it? Yeah, right.

I suppose you've listened to enough of my idle blabber and are wondering exactly who I am. Well, normally that would be confidential, but since you sat through my entire explanation of Ignitus, I guess that I can make an exception. You should feel honored, you know. I don't let many people know who I am, so you better be grateful to me. I will accept my thank-you gifts in books and video games.

I digress. I am Fallon Umbra, or at least that's what I go by now. I am thirteen and attend _Magica Elementorum Academia*_. It's quite the mouthful, I know, so most of the students just call it MEA or Magimen for short.

The school specializes in elemental magic, which all opuses use. There are ten elemental categories; Ignis, or fire; Aqua, or water; Terra, or ground and earth; Ventus, or wind; Electrica, or electricity; Anima, or animal; Glacies, or ice; Ferro, or steel and metal; Lux, or light; and Tenebris, or darkness.

Most opuses fall under the first eight categories, with Anima being somewhat rarer than the other seven categories. The rarest categories to use, though, are Lux and Tenebris.

Lux and Tenebris are polar opposites, not only in terms of what they are, but in terms of the public's opinion of them. Lux is viewed as holy, sacred, pure, and perfect while Tenebris is called evil, demonic, unwanted, and imperfect in every way.

To avoid scorn and ridicule, most Tenebris users, of the few that are left, anyway, either hide their elemental category or seek refuge in otiosum communities. The way the Una Regimen treats Tenebris users is sickening. I think so, at least, but my opinion may contain bias, seeing as I am a Tenebris user.

Yes, you heard correct. I am a Tenebris user. A user of darkness. A demon to some.

Personally, I find those statements to be compliments, but they are considered very strong insults to most Tenebris users. I do not recommend calling a Tenebris user any of the listed names or any that would seem offensive to any darkness users if you want to see the light of day again.

The next question you will most likely ask is what I look like and what I'm like personality wise. The answer to the latter is simple. I am a smart, sarcastic, anti-social, bibliophilic, sadistic, and just flat-out strange outcast. I have come up with most of these adjectives, but I have been called some of them and a few others that I would rather not repeat.

What I look like, though, is not something I'm going to just give away for free, but I suppose that you do at least care about who I am, slightly, at least, if you've read to this point, so I guess that I can tell you just a bit. I have curly chocolate brown hair that is always left down unless I am doing something athletic, which is not often if you don't include physical education. I have a fair skin tone with a slight bit of tan that darkens a bit in the summer. I also had a pair of teal blue glasses that had a shape similar to what would happen if you crossed a rectangle and an oval. So far, I sound like a normal kid, right? Well, we can't have you thinking that, can we?

My eyes are the weirdest thing about me. I, unlike just about every other thing not only on Ignitus, but on Earth, as well, do not have one eye color. No, my eyes don't change color or anything like that, but they are not one solid color. The main color of my irises is green, but I have spokes of hazel around my pupils. I have taken to calling my eye color blue hazel, but feel free to call it whatever you want.

My body is also not typical for a thirteen-year old female. I have a wide frame, so I am larger than most girls my age. Asides from that, I do have breasts. Not large ones, but maybe C-cups. I stand at right around five feet and three inches. I am also far heavier set than most.

Overall, asides from my eyes, I look relatively normal. I also seem normal if you don't know who I am. I have been told that by a few people, so it's not an opinion that solely belongs to me.

Now that that's out of the way, you're probably wondering many other things, like, do I have friends, how do I do in school, what is Magimen like, and the list goes on. Well, answering all of those questions would take too long, so I'll give you the next best thing, a peak into my life. I know that it's not what you probably want, but I'm the one doing the talking, so I can do what I want. Now, sit back, relax, and enjoy the horror story known as my life.

~Monday, September 12th, _Duo-milia sedecim*_ : Transire dorm house – 7:30 a.m.~

I woke up to the unpleasant sound of things crashing into one another. I groaned into my pillow as my door was thrown open. In the middle of the doorway was my best friend, Feuer Glanz.

She skillfully made her way over to my bed and tugged my arm sharply. "Up, Fallon. School starts in half an hour."

I rolled onto my back and glared at her blearily. She only sighed and continued. "We have some leftover sandwiches from last night, if you want them."

I mumbled something in response. It was so muddled that not even I knew what I had said.

She gave me a small grin before she walked out of the room, her blond hair swishing slightly as she left.

I groaned before forcing myself to get up. I changed into my typical outfit, a black collared white shirt with long, black rimmed sleeves, dark gray leggings, light gray shorts, and black fur lined boots that ended just below my knees.

Humming as I pulled my brush through my bedhead, I allowed my mind to wander to Feuer. She was my first friend, and I would always remember her as such. She was an Ignis user and had blond hair that ended in the middle of her upper arms. She also had clear blue eyes, black glasses, a pale skin tone, and a thinner frame. She was around five feet and two inches, give or take a few inch fractions. Appearance wise, we were polar opposites, but you know what they say, "opposites attract".

She and I were kindred spirits, though, when it came to everything else.

We shared most of our interests, and we respected the interests that we didn't share with each other. We were the perfect team. We balanced one another, and we enjoyed being together. We shared almost everything with each other, only keeping the extremely personal things to ourselves. Our friendship was almost perfect, or it was about as close to perfect as you could get. I wish that my relationships with all my friends were as good as they were with Feuer, but it was not to be, I suppose.

After I finished brushing my hair, I stumbled out into the living room area of my dorm. Feuer was there along with Mizu Jū, or "Zu", as we had taken to calling him, and Erde Stolz the moron.

Zu was short, but he was not someone you wanted to anger. He was an Aqua user, and was easily one of the best in Magimen. He, unlike most users, used a weapon with his magic. It wasn't unheard of, of course, but you would have a hard time finding what we called a catalyzer. Catalyzers did what it sounded like they did. They used a catalyst while using their magic. Zu was a catalyzer, and his catalysts were guns. They varied from day to day.

Back to Zu. He was very short, standing at only four feet and eleven inches currently. He was also relatively thin, unlike me, but he had brown hair and green eyes, so we were similar in that way. We would call him Pie occasionally, but Pie did not refer to the dessert, but rather to the irrational number. He could probably be listed as a definition of Pie if he wanted to be. After all, he was born on Pie Day, had an affinity with the number, hated the dessert, and loved math, or at least the math involved in weapon workings. If you hadn't figured it out by now, he was also pretty smart.

Erde, though, was an idiot through and through. He was more of a jock, really. Strong, but not too smart. He and I always fought about something, usually his stupidity. He stood at five feet and two inches, so I edged him out just barely in height. He had slightly curly black hair and a more muscular build, which he made good use of with his magic. He was a Terra user with primarily physical spells and attacks. That may have been why I was easily able to beat him without using magic, which I did often. I mean really, just stay far enough away and throw projectiles, or books, in my case, and watch him fall. It was rather amusing to do. I laugh every time.

Contrary to what it would seem like, they did not live in the Transire dorm with me. No, they each lived in their own category designated dorms like all the other students at MEA. Transire is the only exception because it is was intended to house both Lux and Tenebris users due to the overall lack of them. It was also cheaper than building two dorms, but who cares, right? The name also means cross, indicating that it was truly meant for both Lux and Tenebris users. As of right now, though, I'm the only Tenebris user at Magimen, and there are no Lux users.

Why are those three here so early if it's not their dorm. Well, I'm pretty sure that it's just their sympathy for me, seeing as I'm alone here, but they say that they do it because they like my dorm better. While that could be true due to the large amount of room and the neatness of my dorm, I highly doubted that they came solely because of that.

I made my way to the fridge and pulled out a sandwich before I grabbed my bag, which I had packed the night before, and began heading out the door.

"Come on, _bakas_. We'll be late if you don't hurry up," I called back to my friends.

"And this is coming from someone who never gets up on time?" Feuer shot back mockingly.

"Yup." I replied bluntly. "Who else would that come from? Erde?"

"Hey!" He yelled angrily in response.

"What? You know it's true, Erde-baka!" I laughed. Zu laughed too, though he kept his mouth shut.

Erde only growled back. By that point, Feuer had joined us in laughing at him. He looked livid, but that wasn't anything new. He always looked irritated to some extent, and I won't deny my part in that.

I blinked as Zu shot past me and ran towards the school building. "Come on! Class will start in twenty minutes!"

I nodded before whirling around to make sure the door was closed and locked before chasing after the short person with Feuer and Erde.

I did not enjoy running in the slightest, but it wasn't so bad with my friends.

We reached the school with ten minutes to spare. We then said our goodbyes and headed off towards our classes.

Mathematics was my first class; I shared it with Zu, so that was nice. We both took the most advanced mathematics course, so we were taking high school math instead of middle school math. I didn't find it hard at all, but many others in my class did, Zu included.

Besides Feuer, Zu, and Erde, I did have other friends. Not may, but I did! Small victories, really.

Once we arrived at the classroom, we went to our assigned seats. Mine was with a group of three other girls at a square table. I wasn't particularly close with them, but I didn't mind their company.

I was near someone I DID consider a friend, though. He sat at the table adjacent to mine. His name was Acutulus Scitus, a brown haired Glacies user that was slightly above average height. While he could be a bit over baring, he and I got along well due to his high intelligence similar to my own. My friend Laete Fēng, or Fote, a tan skinned and brown haired Ferro user, was also in my mathematics class.

Class flew by. We didn't really do anything. It was just a review day full of systems of equations and systems of inequalities, so it was an easy day.

My next class was science. It was one of the few classes that I shared with Feuer and the only class I shared with my friend Yume Ōkami, a light brown haired Anima user that was taller than me by an inch or two. Fote and Acutulus were also in the class, so I had a good group of friends in my science class. That class also seemed short. We only discussed classification of living organisms. Bad mnemonic devices aside, the class was quite fun.

English follow that. I truly enjoyed English and did well in the class, so I found it to be a win-win class. Acutulus and Fote joined me in that class, as well. If you couldn't tell, we had many classes together, but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

English continued the running theme of not very memorable class. Yay.

Thankfully, band rounded out the first half of the school day.

Band was _interesting._ Well, at least it was never boring. Our band director was one of two things usually, extremely happy and upbeat, or tired and angry. He was typically the former, but with our band class, you could never be certain.

I played the flute along with my friends Neko Koibito, a short, dark haired, lively Anima user, and Lupa Temere, a borderline crazy, or that's what she claimed to be, redheaded Anima user, and one of my final friends, Tympana Petram, a happy dark skinned Terra user, was one of our percussionists. Feuer played the baritone, Erde and Acutulus the trombone, and Fote the clarinet.

Today was one of the few days when bed went without a hitch. I really didn't think it would, but the universe liked making things difficult and strange for me. It did with my family, after all.

The last thing before the second half of the day was lunch. I had packed my lunch along with Feuer and Ai Tsubasa, a kind and gentle Terra user and the exact opposite of Erde, my final friend, while most of our table of eight bought lunch. Lupa didn't sit with us or hang out with us much, but we still acknowledged each other as friends.

Lunch was like it usually was, crazy and random. It was so fun that I almost forgot that the second half of the day was starting soon. Almost. Lunch would never be enough to make me forget about the second half of the day.

Once lunch ended, which was far too soon, in my opinion, my friends left for their magic classes. I followed them to the hallway that branched off to different magic-based classes before saying goodbye and turning on the spot and heading back towards the cafeteria.

I wasn't skipping class, per say. I was just banned from taking magical classes.

Why? Well, because adults are paranoid, apparently. It wasn't like I did things to people on purpose as a child. I just lacked control of my abilities. I wasn't casting some demon-summoning spell or anything as a six-year-old! I could possibly do that now, but I have yet to attempt it. Maybe I'll try it Friday…

I carefully navigated my way through the maze of hallways until I came to stop in front of the library. I sighed in relief before slipping inside.

Once I had entered, I waved to the librarian, Mrs. Libro, and made my way over to the far corner of the library. It was hidden from Mrs. Libro's sight, so I could do what I wanted.

I happily flopped down on one of cushions that I had brought over to the corner at the beginning of the year and pulled out one of the books from my hidden stash under the book case. They were all checked out under my name, of course. I just didn't want them to be put back on the shelf while I wasn't here.

I hummed quietly as I opened _"A Tale of Two Cities"_ and began to read the literary classic. The library was my safe house, my secret garden, if you will. I stayed here to avoid any Tenebris haters and to relax. I did work well, so I came here often. My other option was going to my dorm, but that option posed many more dangers and problems than just coming to the library.

I soon found myself lost in the book. It happened often when I read, so I tended to ignore it. What I didn't ignore, though, was Mrs. Libro's voice.

"Why hello, there! You must be the new Lux user! Welcome to Magimen!"

I froze. New Lux user? We hadn't had one of those since I arrived here years ago. All previous thoughts fled my mind to make room for one simple thought. _'Oh no…'_

~Monday, September 12th, Duo-milia sedecim: Magica Elementorum Academia, Middle School Division Library – 1:15 p.m.~

I was still hiding in my corner in the library as Mrs. Libro guided the new Lux user around. I wasn't able to see the Lux user's face, but I could tell it was a girl. Lovely. A new Lux user, a female one, at that, would be living in my dorm.

Wait… Living in my dorm?!

Then it all clicked. She was a Lux user, and we didn't have any Lux-only dorms, so she would be staying in the Transire dorm. With me. _'Oh no…'_

She would also inevitably run into my friends with the ridiculous amount of time they stayed at my dorm. Then she would talk with them, and then they would begin to want to hang out with her, and then they would forget about me, and then…

Okay. Maybe I WAS blowing things out of proportion a little, but still… She was a Lux user, and everyone loved Lux users. It didn't matter how close my friends were to me; they would eventually gravitate towards her and leave me.

I hated thinking about that, but I had known it would happen from the first time I met and befriended them. I was a Tenebris, a user of darkness, evil, and the cause of all problems in the world. I was destined to be alone. All Tenebris users were. It was part of being a user of darkness, really. Though, maybe solitude wasn't such a bad thing?

Oh, who am I kidding? It would be awful! I may not always like the company of others, but I needed it to keep myself in check. If I stopped interacting with my friends, well, I didn't want to know what the end result would be.

During my little thought escapade, tears had begun to form in my eyes, and thoughts of anger in my mind. Panicking slightly, I brushed away the forming tears and began to hum _Canon in D_ by Pachelbel quietly. It was one of what I called my "triggers". Though they sounded like they were bad, "triggers" were actually some of the things that could calm a Tenebris user and prevent them from losing control of themselves and their magic. They could range from a stuffed animal to a song. One of mine was _Canon in D_ , but I did have others, like listing my multiplication tables through twelve and going through perfect squares up to fifteen. Yeah… My hobbies were weird.

The new Lux user seemed to be fascinated with the amount of books in our library. _'If you think this is impressive, just wait until you see the high school division library. We've got nothing on them in the middle school division._ '

She looked around for a few more minutes. Thankfully, she never came near where I was. I guess the dark creepy corner of the library deterred her. Weird… My hiding place seemed to do that to most people. Maybe that's why I chose it… I'm still not sure why I picked this spot to in the first place. Maybe it was destiny? Ha! I'm sure.

I watched her while she examined the treasure trove of books around her. She still looked amazed at the amount of books in the library. It was like she was in a trance or something.

"Shouldn't you be going now, miss? You do have other places to see here at Magimen, don't you?" Mrs. Libro called to the girl, snapping her out of her trancelike state.

"You're right! Thanks for reminding me! I'll be going now! Say, do you know where the main auditorium is?" A bright, happy voice asked. _'It must be the Lux user.'_

Mrs. Libro nodded, or that's what I assumed she did before she launched into a long list of directions that I lost track of after the first five steps. The Lux user got it, or she seemed to, at least, because she was soon running out the door and down the hall. I could hear here rapid footsteps from where I was hiding. _'So that's the new Lux user? How interesting…'_

~Monday, September 12th, Duo-milia sedecim: Magica Elementorum Academia, Middle School Division Library – 2:05 p.m.~

I had waited for a good twenty minutes before daring to leave the safety of my corner. The Lux user was long gone. Sighing heavily, I pulled myself out of my safe spot.

Mrs. Libro had left minutes ago, so the library was empty. Carefully, I made my way through the library and into the hallway. From there, I slipped through the maze of hallways and out the main set of door until I was walking lazily down the sidewalk towards my dorm.

' _I wonder what the Lux user is like… Well, she's a Lux user, so she's probably really friendly. And from what I heard in the library, she is very happy, upbeat, and pleasant. I don't think that we'll get along well.'_ I thought as I neared my dorm. Quietly, I bounded up the stairs, slid my key into the lock, and opened the door to the Transire dorm.

"Ah. It's good that you're back, Fallon," I froze at the voice of Rakki, my dorm supervisor. She was a Lux user that they Magimen administrators had paired me with in the hopes that she would keep me in check, and that she did. When she actually was around, that is. She typically stayed away from the dorm. Whether it was because she was busy or so that she didn't give me Lux Toxicosa again I wasn't sure. The blond woman still blamed herself for the multiple times I had contracted Lux Toxicosa, but it wasn't her fault, really. Because of her, I now had begun developing an immunity to Lux energy and magic, which, to most Tenebris users, would be considered a great luxury, seeing as most Tenebris users couldn't stand being in the same room as a Lux user for more than five minutes, and with the new Lux user coming, I had a feeling that I was going to need all the immunities I could get.

I looked at my dorm head, and she continued, "I need your help tidying the dorm up a bit."

Deciding to feign ignorance, I asked, "Why do we need to clean the dorm? It's pretty clean now, don't you think?"

"Well, Fallon…" She broke off after that, probably thinking of a way to explain about my new dorm mate without upsetting me. "There's a new student arriving today, and they're going to be staying with us in the Transire dorm."

"Lux or Tenebris?" I asked, continuing the charade.

"Lux," she sighed. "I hope you don't mind that it's so sudden, Fallon."

"Not at all," I smiled, "here, let's get to work."

We spent the next ten minutes attempting to clean an already clean room. I found it to be a waste of time, but Rakki enjoyed it. Cleaning was Rakki's way of letting her stress out just as mine was to read, do math, listen to _Canon in D_ , play the flute and piano, and so on. The results of our labor was rather impressive, if I do say so myself. The room was spotless. Rakki probably would find something else to clean, though, knowing her.

The two of us were now seated on the two L-shaped sofas, one black and one white, which sat on a push dark gray rug. The walls in the main room were painted a simple light gray, but it suited the room well with the theme of blacks, whites, and grays.

I had settled onto the black sofa while Rakki sat on its white counterpart. We didn't talk, for there were no words needed. She wasn't like other adults. She never pried or tried to start pointless conversations about the weather or something, and for that, I respected her. She was also one of the only magic-teaching adults at Magimen that I could stand to be around for more than two minutes. Thus, we just sat and waited for the Lux user to arrive. She sure took her sweet time, though, because we waited a good ten minutes before she knocked on the door.

Rakki jumped up with a surprising amount of speed and darted over to the door. She opened it with a smile. I was halfway across the room and had my back to her, but I knew she was smiling brightly.

"Hello! Welcome to Magimen! Come on in. We've been waiting for you," Rakki said warmly. How could she be so nice to a stranger she had met moments ago? I guess that it's a Lux thing.

"Sure! Thank you so much!" She smiled. Her smile was so bright that I'm sure that it could give the sun sunburn.

She waltzed in happily and quickly made her way over to the sofas. It was then that I got a good look at her. Thin, tall, flat chested, ocean blue eyes, long silver hair, a silly smile plastered on her face… Yup. She was defiantly a Lux user.

"Hi! I'm Tsukino Akarui! Just call me Tsuki. I'm fourteen and a Lux user! Who are you?" She asked, well, yelled, really, as she bent down and put her face inches from my own.

Blushing slightly, I leaned my head back a little. "I'm Fallon, Fallon Umbra. I'm thirteen and a Tenebris user. Lovely to meet you, Tsuki."

Her smile grew even brighter, if that was even possible, and she flopped down on the couch I was sitting on, right next to me.

Then, she threw her arms around my middle and hugged me.

"Wha-what are you doing?" I asked, silently cursing the small amount of stuttering in my sentence.

She hugged me even tighter in response. "I like you. Will you date me?"

"What?! Date you?! What kind of question is that?!" I yelled, blushing heavily.

She just hugged me all the tighter. I glanced over at Rakki, my silent plea for help obvious.

She just laughed. "You two seem to be getting along well. I'll leave you to your own devices, then. Have fun, you two."

I rarely felt any negative emotions towards Rakki, but now was one of the few times I did. Groaning silently, I pulled myself free of the death grip the Lux user had on me. "Come on. I'll show you to your room."

She nodded happily and followed me like a lost puppy. I led her to the room next to mine. With how clean it was, it was quite clear that Rakki wanted Tsuki to stay in this room.

She bounced inside happily and pulled out a small keychain-like object before she tossed it onto her new bed. I watched in amazement as the small object quickly expanded into multiple rather large suitcases.

Once she did that, she spun around to face me. "Now that that's done, can you show me your room?"

"Sure…" I said and led the silverette to my room.

She darted past me onto the bed once I opened the door. She laughed as she bounced up and down on my black and white comforter. I sighed as I sat down on my plush black chair that was across from my bed.

The black and white theme from the main room had flowed into mine, as well. My room was painted a silver-gray color and had white carpet covering the floor, contrasting with the hardwood that covered most of the dorm. Bedrooms were the only acceptation, seeing that they all had carpet. My room also had two windows on the wall across from my door, but they were covered with thick black curtains to keep out the unwanted sunlight. A bookshelf filled completely with books sat next to my chair. My room was quaint, but I liked it.

She was still bouncing around on my bed like an idiot, so I walked over to her, pulled her of my bed, and sat her on the ground.

"What is with you?! First you ask me to date you, and then you start acting like you're in charge of the world! What are you doing?!" I yelled at the Lux user.

She just smiled, jumped up, and pinned me against my bed. "I told you, already, _Fally_!" I shuddered at the awful nickname, but didn't interrupt. "I like you, and I want to date you!"

"I just met you twenty minutes ago! How can you say things like that to me after only knowing me for such a short time?" I growled. How much of an idiot could she be?!

"I can say things like that because I love you, silly!" She said airily.

I groaned at the cheesiness of her remark. "That's not an answer! Now let me get up before I throttle you!"

She obliged and got off me, opting to sit on my bed and pull me onto her lap instead. I blushed again at the action. She just smiled and hugged me tightly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her faintly.

She laughed softly into my ear and pressed her cold lips against my ear. I shuddered at the contact. "I've told you so many times that I feel like a broken record. I love you, _Fally_ , and I want to date you, so, please?"

"That cannot be your final answer," I told her. What kind of answer was _"I love you"_?

"I'm afraid that it is." She sighed and began stroking my soft curly locks.

"Ugh…" I moaned. She just didn't give up!

"What's wrong, Fally?" She inquired worriedly.

I was about to tell her **exactly** what was wrong, but before I could, the dorm door opened, signaling that my friends were back.

Hurriedly, I pushed Tsuki away and got up. "Come on. They'll want to meet you," I told her and gestured towards the main room. She nodded and hopped up off my bed.

I opened my bedroom door, and together, we walked out into the main room. All of my friends except Lupa were here. _'Just great…'_

"Hi, guys. This is Tsuki, my new dorm mate," I said and gestured to the silver haired girl.

She waved in a friendly manner. For a moment, everyone was quiet. Then looks of pure shock covered their faces.

"What?!"

~Chapter fin.~

 **Notes**

Ignitus = flawless

Otiosum = idle

Opus = needed

Una Regimen = unified government

Magica Elementorum Academia = elemental magic academy

Duo-milia sedecim = Two-thousand sixteen

Transire = cross

Baka = idiot

 **Mega: Well, here you have it, my longest chapter to date.**

 **Fallon: That certainly was quite the lengthy chapter. Will all the chapters be this long?**

 **Mega: I don't know. I took me three days to just write this chapter…**

 **Tsuki: Don't feel bad, Mega. Hey, at least you got to introduce me!**

 **Fallon: Yeah… And that is a good thing how?**

 **Tsuki:** _ **Fally**_ **! You're so mean!**

 **Fallon: And you're weird!**

 **Tsuki: You know you love it.**

 **Fallon: Yeah, right!**

 **Tsuki:** _ **Fally**_ **!**

 **Mega: Enough, you two. Now, let's finish this up, okay?**

 **Fallon and Tsuki: Okay! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review! Bye, minna!**

 **Mega: Sayonara, everyone!**


End file.
